


The Lemon Tree

by Phantomsockeater



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: DBZ, Dragonball - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Multi, PiccoloXReader, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Insert, Smut, XReader, db, dbsuper, dr stone - Freeform, lets put a little love in there, phantomsockeater, piccolo - Freeform, piccoloxreaderlemon, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsockeater/pseuds/Phantomsockeater
Summary: What I intend to grow into a lovely book of lemons.1. Because I need the smut writing practice.2. Because I want to.3. Because you want me to.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 191





	1. Senku Ishigami X Reader - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's plot-ish, so that's something.

“Hey Y/N”

She waved her chopsticks at Gen as he took a seat beside her, his ramen in hand as he glimpsed between his upcoming meal and the woman seated beside him. Y/N had been an old school friend of Tsukaka’s, the girl he had always had his eye on to be exact, however when he had revived her and told him what he was planning, she had quickly come to diagnose him as a psychopath, but played along up until she was paired with Gen for reconnaissance. He saw through her act almost immediately when she hesitated for just a moment to give Tsukasa a simple peck on the cheek the first time they had left together to scout. He had told her about Senku, and gaugued her interest before bringing her to meet the scientist, where she promptly pledged herself to help topple the Kingdom of Might. Now here they were, 6 months later, both convinced they were fighting for the right side.Y/N glanced to the side as Senku conversed with Kaseki, the elder leading him towards the glass furnace. Y/N’s eyes trailed over the scientist carefully before falling back into her bowl, her chopsticks swirling the meat around carefully.

“I saw that.”

“Why I have no idea what youre talking about.”

Gen kept his eyes on his bowl as she did her own before he chuckled softly under his breath.

“Oh but I think you do. It’s funny how distant you were from Tsukasa, but you spend every moment you’re anywhere near Senku eye fucking him.”

Y/N chuckled under her breath, pulling a chunk of meat free from the bowl and slipping it past her lips.

“I have a type I suppose, and Senku fits in with it very well.”

Gen hummed and glanced towards the scientist who was carrying something towards the laboratory, he himself wasn’t sure why a woman like her would be attracted to a man like him. ‘Out of his league’ was the phrase he would have used to describe the two together, but who was he to judge? The pussy wants what the pussy wants, and he understood that.

Senku picked up the formula in the beaker, rubbing his chin in thought as he swirled the liquid carefully.

“Senku! There you are!”

Senku kept his eyes on his work as Gen entered into the laboratory, having long since finished his meal and bid farewell to Y/N to carry out a few errands...like setting her up to get laid. Setting his beaker down Senku turned to face Gen, the mentalist folding his hands into his sleeves and smiling at him.

“What?”

Gen cocked his head before shaking it softly.

“Oh I was just wondering if you had the chance to talk with Y/N yet?”

Senku stiffened noticeably, Gen chuckling at his obvious discomfort at the mention of the womans name. It was obvious that the scientist had eyes for her. While most of the villagers remained unaware, Y/N knew, as did Gen, besides Senku wasnt doing a very good job of hiding it with the way he would turn tail and run from her everytime she got within 10 feet, that ever so faint blush stretching across his pale cheeks. The mentalist had approached him a few days ago, pressing Senku to make his urges known, but he had yet to find the determination to do so. He had never really found himself overly attracted to anyone before, not before Y/N had come along, he wanted her for every reason, but couldn't help but feel almost intimidated by the idea of actually having her. While he knew the scientific stance behind it, he had zero experience in even kissing a woman, never mind satisfying one. Gen watched that same delightfully innocent hue work its way up Senku’s neck, staining both his cheeks and his ears.

“I haven’t seen her.”

It was a lie, of course he had seen her, he was always watching for her, whether he wanted to or not. Gen hummed and nodded before gesturing out into the night.

“Well she was looking for you earlier but couldn’t find you. She asked that if I happened upon you, I would tell you she was looking for you, and that she was down by the river. You should go say hi.”

His sly smirk pulled his lips tight before he left the lab, Senku watching after him until he disappeared from view.

Biting the back of his lips softly Senku made his way towards the river. What could Y/N possibly have wanted with him? And more to the point when had she been looking for him? He had been around all day. He was occupied with various tasks throughout it but she could still have approached him. He sighed and shook his head, hands settling on his hips. Who was he kidding, if she had come anywhere near him when he was on his own he would have turned tail and ran. He owed it to her though, to hear her out. She was a part of the Kingdom of Science, and everyone had a voice there. 

Breaking the treeline his eyes scanned the riverbank before they settled onto her, widening in surprise, his body turning rigid, his fists clenching tightly at his side. Y/N stood a few feet into the river, her back facing Senku, the water just above her waist, her hand dipping into the calm waters and cupping small handfuls of the cold liquid which she rubbed softly onto her skin, rinsing away the lathered bubbles from the soap held in her other hand. She was humming quietly to herself as she washed, her clothing folded neatly close to where Senku stood, her mind obviously in the clouds as she remained oblivious to his presence. His scarlet eyes ran over every inch of her skin, a thick lump collecting in his thought, his gaze lowering as he watched her intently. She lowered herself further into the water, dipping her head back slowly to wet her locks before standing upright once more, her fingers running through the damp tendrils as her soft song continued, the river reflecting more than enough moonlight to allow Senku to watch each and every movement she made. The way her skin tightened across her muscles when she turned, the way the water droplets ran over every curve, every blemish, everything that made Y/N so imperfectly perfect. His breath quivered as it left his body, chest tight, his eyes focused, he wanted to touch her so badly, well in truth he knew he wanted to do much more than just touch her. 

He bit his lip, swallowing thickly as his thoughts calmed, giving him a short moment of clarity. He shouldn't be doing what he's doing, he should turn away and give her some privacy to bathe, but he couldn't help but stare, pulling his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it before glancing down at himself. Of course he had an erection, what else was he expecting? Having her standing too close to him was apparently ground for a semi for him these days, so seeing her in such a state of undress -even from the back- was apparently ground for a full go ahead. He cursed under his breath. Well that wasn't going to be easy to conceal on the way back. His quiet curse was louder than indented, Y/N's humming coming to a halt as she straightened up, keeping her body turned away as she twisted her head to glance behind her. Senku panicked, control of his body returning as he took a few fast steps back, ducking behind a nearby tree.

"Is someone there?"

He stayed quiet, hands leaning against the tree trunk, fingernails gripping the bark as he watched her survey her surroundings. He could only surmise she would be less than amused if she caught him peeping. Y/N turned slightly, her arms pressed tightly over her bare breasts as her gaze trailed the riverbank. Not tight enough though, Senku's crimson eyes pulled to the sliver of side boob visible from where he stood. Her voice sounded again, angrier this time.

"I swear Magma if watching me again I'm telling both Kohaku and Kinro. You'll get your ass kicked you sleezeball."

Senku's brow narrowed at the thought of Magma skulking about out here watching her bathe. He may have been doing the same thing but at least he hadn't come here with the intention of seeing her naked. That was just a bonus. Y/N stayed quiet for a few moments before turning back around and facing away from the trees, Senku huffing in relief before he quietly made his way back towards his observatory. 

His erection was still prominent, and it wasn't about to go anywhere on its own. He grumbled under his breath as he snuck through the trees, careful as not to be spotted by anyone until he had gotten rid of his problem. Masterbation wasn't a forgein concept to him, and he had indulged in the past, as all young adults tended to, but as of late the frequency was nothing short of ridiculous. He shook his head once more, his brow knitted in annoyance as he ran the numbers in his head, before scrunching his nose. Geez he was an animal...

Senku rested his hand against the wall was he grasped his cock tightly, groaning while he closed his eyes and hung his head forward, focusing solely on the feeling of sensuality coursing through him. It was easier for him to undress when he done this due to his attire, so he stood naked in his observatory, stroking himself rhythmically, his breaths shallow, his muscles quivering. He thought of Y/N, as he so often did. This time down by the river, as naked as the day she was born, her bare breasts pressed against his back, one had pressed against his hip while the other grasped his cock tightly, pumping him just the way he liked it, his head leaned back resting on her shoulder while her sweet lips peppered his neck with hot kisses. He groaned throatily, his lips parting to allow the noise to escape him, his voice raspy as pleasure rumbled through him.

"Nnn..Y/N…that's good."

"Well it certainly looks it." 

Senkus head shot up and his other hand moved to help conceal himself, his face flushed a deep crimson as her eyes locked his own. Y/N stood at the entrance of the observatory, her back against the closed door, a wicked smirk pulled across his lips. 

"I can explain."

The words slipped past Senkus lips before he even had a chance to think about how he intended to explain, but it was better than nothing. Y/N chuckled as she pushed herself off of the door, walking towards the man slowly, her eyes glued to his own, Senku never having felt so exposed as he was in that moment, able to feel the overwhelming heat if the blush spreading across his face.

"You were masturbating, apparently while you thought about me. What more is there to it?"

Nothing. There was nothing. He knew it, and he could tell she did to. He pulled his eyes from her own and shifted uncomfortably as she stopped just in front of him, covering himself with one hand while he quickly felt around on the table behind him for his clothes. Grasping the tan fabric he pulled it forward swiftly, covering himself with it before sighing, his shoulders slumping. There was no way even he could explain his way out of this without coming across like a some horny peeping tom, which he supposed he was.

"I shouldn't have been thinking about you. It won't happen again."

That was a lie, but it was all he had to offer, he was going to do it again, no doubt. Y/N chuckled darkly, Senku turning his head back to glimpse her eyes. She didn't seem angry, or even agitated, instead she seemed to be watching him intently with an almost predatory stare. He flinched when her hand brushed against his abdomen, feeling the fabric bundled in his hands being pulled slightly as she wrapped her fingers around it, pulling it free from his grasp, a movement which he allowed with no resistance, his attention captured in her devious gaze.

"Oh? What a shame. Would you like me to stop thinking about you when I masturbate?"

She moved the piece of clothing to the side, resting it back onto the table once more. Senku swallowed thickly, his mouth dry as he absorbed both her words and the fact that she had just put his semi erect cock back on display. He wanted to smirk when his mind reached a delightful conclusion, he wanted to release a sly, possibly suave comment but nothing came to mind, he was completely intoxicated by the thought that she would get off on the idea of him. 

"Because if not, I think it's only fair that you can keep thinking about me to."

She pulled her hand free from the table, running it up his arm slowly, fingertips barely brushing against his soft pale skin, just close enough to tickle each and every fine hair. She laughed softly when she felt his cock pressing tightly against her abdomen, Senku shivering under her touch before her fingers reached his neck, her pointer finger tracing his collar bone carefully. 

Senku watched her intently, his chest rising and falling with each slow deep breath. What she was doing, the way she was behaving, the things she was saying, they made every part of him tense, they made his fingertips numb and his mind race with excitement, a different kind of excitement that he had never before tasted, and with this small sip he felt himself craving more. He wanted her, badly, and it appeared that she wanted him, so he could have her...right? Unable to find his voice he instead reached forward, his hand grasping her hip tightly, his spindly fingers softly massaging the flesh. He was searching for permission. Despite their current predicament he wouldn't put his hands on her without knowing for certain it was what she wanted. Sensing his want Y/N ran her free hand along the arm grasping her, taking his fingers into her own and removing them from her hip. She brought them up to her lips, softly kissing his knuckles while keeping his red eyes with her own.

"Hmm, I'm afraid we're strapped for time, you see, Ginro saw me come in here, so if I'm here too long, he's sure to come and see what were doing. Though I do feel bad for interrupting earlier...and starting over can be so frustrating..."

She kept her voice low when she spoke and pouted at him, Senku biting his bottom lip as his heart and head raced in unison. Was she saying she would have sex with him if Ginro hadn't saw her come in here? It 10 billion percent sounded like that was what she was saying. 

He cursed the blonde in the back of his mind.

He inhaled sharply as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush against his own naked form gently. Senku couldnt help but groan as the movement caused friction against his needy cock, readjusting himself slightly to repeat the motion. He looked down at Y/N with heavy lidded eyes, entranced as she gazed up through her eyelashes. His knuckles tingled in remembrance of the softness of her lips, his focus travelling to them as he leaned his head forward. 

He imagined she would taste sweet, not overly so, but perfectly so. 

She hummed once more, pulling her finger forwards to rest against his lips, much to his dissatisfaction, he needed to know what she tasted like. He frowned slightly, but she only laughed in response as her finger dragged itself down and across his lower lip.

"Another time, hmm? For now, I have something else in mind. My way of apologising for interrupting."

She removed her finger and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips before she began to kneel, kissing his neck as she passed it by, and then his chest, just once each, lightly, teasingly. Senku gripped the table behind him tightly as he felt his cock rubbing her abdomen slowly as she slid down, catching slightly as it weaved between her breasts, until she was fully kneeling before him. Y/N smirked and glanced up, ensuring his eyes were on her before she planted a final kiss; on the head of his cock. Senku was still flushed brightly, but couldn't take his eyes off of her as she took him into her mouth. He gave a strangled breathe as she licked up the shaft, his grip on the table behind him tightening. It felt amazing. Her mouth was warm and wet, her tongue rubbing playfully against him as she pushed him in further, ensuring she wasn't going to gag before letting him settle in her mouth. 

Y/N rose her hand to grip the base of his shaft that she couldn't take in her mouth, and after one final glance up at his pleasure stricken features she began bobbing her head slowly, her hand keeping in rhythm as it pumped him. Senku groaned loudly, one hand releasing the edge of the table and moving forward to entangle with her still damp locks as he tried desperately not to buck his hips. If any place were paradise it had to be her mouth. He watched her breathlessly, regardless of the want to drop his head back and close his eyes in bliss. The way she looked in that moment, sucking so earnestly on him was an image he wanted to capture in his mind, something he didn't want to miss a second off. She sucked harder, ecstacy flooding through every fibre of his being, her name dripping from his parted lips like liquid silk. He couldn't remember his mind ever feeling so desheaved before, but he was unable to stop his rational thoughts from scattering, drifting into nothing as this amazing woman gave him everything he had ever come to comprehend about physical pleasure and so much more.

Y/N's blood rushed like fire through her body, the heat pumping from her rapidly beating heart through every vein until it settled between her legs. She couldn't believe how good he tasted, and couldn't help but wish they had more time, so that he could return her gesture. She squeezed her thighs together at the thought, a pitiful attempt to create some kind of friction, to give her the relief she needed so badly. The way her name fell from his lips, the way his cock pressed against the back of her throat, his salted precum coating her tongue as she swirled it over the head, his features contoured in pure aphrodisia, she had never wanted to be touched so badly. Desperate for contact she spread her legs apart slightly, slipping her free hand beneath her and between her legs, her fingers dancing over her clit before she pushed two into her folds. Senku watched her lustfully, teeth gritting together when she moaned his name causing her tongue to vibrate against his cock, her hips rocking slightly as she fingered herself. 

He wanted to be the one inside her. As good as her mouth felt, he knew her pussy would feel better, he wanted to bend her over the table and hear her moan for him while he fucked her until she was weak at the knees, until she couldn't remember who she was, until all she could comprehend was the feeling of his cock stretching her out. He felt himself twitch, and he tugged on Y/N's hair slightly.

"I-I'm close."

They were the first actual words that struggled out if his mouth since they had begun, feeling himself about to peak he untangled his fingers from her damp hair, allowing her to pull back when she had to. Y/N mewled in disappointment at the loss of the light tug, but it was forgotten quickly as she pulled her fingers free of her pussy, instead rubbing her clit attentively. She moaned again, the vibration pushing Senku over the edge, causing him to try to jerk back from her quickly before he released in her mouth, but she held him in place, her grip on his cock tight. He shivered and moaned loudly as he came, his hips jerking despite his best efforts to keep them still as not to gag her. The taste of salt lingered on Y/N's tongue after she swallowed his cum down, before she leaned forwards, licking his cock clean slowly while Senku watched her in a blissful haze, his eyes shifting between her tongue and her hand which still rubbed at her clit. Her now free hand moved to enter her swiftly as she worked herself, pleasure gripping at every part of her, the knot in her stomach winding tighter, the heat growing hotter, almost unbearable before she came undone all at once, moaning Senku's name loudly and dropping back to sit on the floor, her hands behind her, supporting her weight as she took long, deep breaths. 

Before Senku could fully come down from his high Y/N stood from her spot shakily, supporting her weight on the wall before straightening up. She smirked at him as he struggled to catch his breath, his legs visibly trembling. That was the first time anyone had ever done anything even remotely close to that to him, his body still struggling to adjust to its temporary putty like state. She wiped her hands on the side of her dress, intending to wash it that night anyway, before grasping Senkus chin softly.

"That was fun. I better go."

He moved forwards to kiss her, to show her some of the gratitude that apparently his voice was unable to convey, but she again hushed him, her finger to his lips before she winked at him and smirked.

"Like I said, another time."

Her last words apparently uttered Y/N made her way to the door, closing it over behind her quietly, leaving Senku still supporting his weight on the table behind him. Even he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. He wasn't complaining, he was just...a little confused. Glancing back his eyes settled onto his clothing which he promptly slipped back on, fastening it up and adjusting the front. When he next got a chance to speak with Y/N alone he would perhaps begin to understand what had just happened, and perhaps in that…

Learn how to make sure it happened again.


	2. Senku Ishigami x Reader - 2

It was driving Senku to madness. Everytime he stole a glance she wasn't glancing back. He just couldn't stop himself from thinking about that night, every intoxicating moment of it just seemed to play and replay in his mind, and then he would see her, hear her, be close to her and his body would tense all at once, he wanted more, and he wanted it sooner rather than later.

It was proving a difficult task to even speak to her alone though, they were so busy with their latest development, not to mention keeping the village running, and when the tasks for the day were completed she never seemed to be alone. She was with Gen who often whispered to her and they would snigger together, she was with Ginro who would trail after her, love struck as he had been from the moment he laid his eyes on her, or she was with Kaseki, mesmerized by his skills in the delicate art of glass blowing. A frown tugged on Senku’s lips as slipped some grilled fish past his lips, why was it every other guy seemed to know how to get her attention? The thought crossed his mind briefly that he may not have been the first to receive a ‘special visit’ from her, a thought which caused his brow to narrow and his frown to deepen. It didn’t take much of his genius level intellect to come to the conclusion that he was jealous of even just the thought. If he could just get the chance he could make her feel as good as she made him feel. He would prove that he was the one deserving of her because he could make her feel the same way. He thought. Senku had never actually tried to please a woman. He knew the premise and he knew biology, it was just a matter of putting fact and feel together...  
“Hey Senku!”  
Senku’s thoughts were cut short as Suika took a seat beside him, smiling up at him widely and biting into her food. The scientist inhaled deeply and greeted her before his eyes flashed over to Y/N where she sat with Ruri, the pair giggling as they spoke quietly. He had to do something about this.

Hours passed by. Senku took note when Y/N disappeared from the fireside, shortly followed by Suika and then Ruri before he had stood from his spot and returned to his laboratory. Chrome had mentioned that he seemed quiet, but he waved it off, blaming his silence on his contentedly full stomach before continuing his work. It was easier not to think about her while he was focusing on a task, and he found the relief so welcomed that he worked on much longer than he would most nights, he was only refining plants extracts to make a few basic medicines, but it was work to focus on nonetheless. Chrome retired for the evening, leaving him alone with his work into the late hours of the night on his own, his recently buzzing mind at ease. Eventually the call of nature roused him from his concentration and he set his beaker aside carefully before exiting the lab, when you have to go, you have to go. 

Y/N hummed to herself quietly as she made her way back to the Kingdom of Science from the village. She and Suika had been out a little longer than planned after dinner, flower picking to gather more night jasmine as they bloomed beneath the moonlight. They were a discovery the pair had made while out walking late one night, and after bringing one back to camp Senku had told them of what it was, and of their antiseptic and antifungal properties. In light of their uses the pair made trips out every few weeks to gather more, their very own girls trips which they both enjoyed so much. Y/N had already taken the young girl back to the village and apologised that they had stayed out so much later than usual, and now made her way back towards the Kingdom of Science’s main area. She would drop the flowers off into their storage pots in the lab and retire for the evening into her small hut, hopefully without disturbing Gen, who would likely have been asleep hours ago. Entering into the laboratory her eyes scanned the area slowly, finding it devoid of life. It would be safe to say this was normal for this time of night, if not for the small contained fire and beaker set up still bubbling away. After setting the fresh blooms down at the back she approached the apparatus cautiously, her fingers tapping against the last beaker where a thick substance was gathering, likely the end result. Senku sighed to himself as he made his way back towards the lab, running his hand over the back of his aching neck, he knew he really should call it a night soon. His thoughts halted and his feet followed when he gazed ahead into the lab, his eyes landing on Y/N standing infront of his apparatus, her form illuminated in the orange glow of the flickering fire set to heat the area. His lips pulled together tightly and his mouth grew dry, his fingers forming into light fists at his sides. This was it, his chance. It was take it now or leave it forever, and his mind was firmly made up. 

“Careful with that, Kaseki will have to make another if you break it.”  
Y/N jumped slightly on spot, Senku chuckling from behind her as he leaned over her shoulder boldly, his lips settled into a smug smirk. He had to be confident, or he would start shaking. He could already feel his legs trembling slightly just from being so close to her. This was different from last time though, this time he would be in charge, this time she would be the blushing mess.  
“You scared me! I didn’t even hear you come in!”  
Senku chuckled darkly in her ear in response, his hand snaking forwards to rest on her waist, thin finger tips gripping it tightly and pressing into her hip bone.  
“Then I guess it makes up for you sneaking up on me.”  
Y/N straightened up slightly, pressing her back firmly against his chest, already able to feel something she was oh so familiar with pressing against the base of her back. Senku moved his head to look down at her over her shoulder, her eyes locking onto his own, the pair sharing a mischievous smirk as she pressed herself firmer against him.  
“I’ve been waiting for a chance to get you alone, so I’m glad to see you actually…I wonder, if you would let me repay you for that night.”  
He trailed his hand along the curvature of her hip bone slowly, relishing the way her back arched slightly in response.  
“If you’ll allow me, of course.”  
Y/N hummed quietly, turning her head to place her soft lips against Senku’s neck, kissing it once softly.  
“Sounds like fun.”  
Her words were low and quiet, Senku groaning in delight at the way they rolled past her smooth lips before he felt his smirk growing. This time he would be in control, this time he would show her just what he could do. 

His free hand ran up her torso carefully, dipping into every curve and line along the way, Senku adding pressure as his fingers ghosted over her clothed breast, and feeling the already hardening bud of her nipple pressing against the thin tan fabric, continued massaging the flesh beneath his large palm. Softly he placed his lips against her neck, the woman humming in approval and tilting her head to give him better access to it, Senku wasting no time in gently moving his lips along her smooth shoulder. Her skin was like silk against his slightly chapped lips, the scent of night jasmine lingering on her told him where she had been, not that he cared in that moment. What mattered was where she was now, with him. The way she felt, the way she smelled, the way she raised her hand and felt around behind her to rest her hand against him, her fingers gripping his clothing and pressing into his hip. He groaned throatily as she moved her hand to rub against his bulge and squeezed it tightly, and softly Senku kissed his way back up to ear, nipping on the lobe slightly before he whispered to her. His voice heavy with lust as it rasped hungrily.  
“I want to do this for you, you don’t have t-”  
His words died in his throat as she squeezed him again, Senku mumbling a curse word beneath his breath and nipping her neck sharply, eliciting a moan from her.  
“But I want to, I want you inside me this time Senku…”  
Her words were quiet, Senku’s breath hitching in his throat at the thought of fulfilling her desire.  
“Are...you sure?”  
Even when he wanted her this badly he would never take such a request lightly, he wanted her to be 10 billion percent positive that she wanted him to have her.  
“Mhmmmm.”  
She turned her head, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and kissing his jawline. Senku felt himself harder even further at her answer, loving the way her locks felt against his neck as she ran her delicate lips along his jaw. He wanted to take her offer then and there, to pull his clothing over his head and discard her own, to bend her over his work bench, spread her legs apart and hear her moan his name as he slid himself inside her. His hands tightly gripping her hips as he slammed himself into her, hearing her moan, feeling her tremble, filling her up. He wouldn’t though, not yet, he was going to show her first that her pleasure was important to him, and so doing what he could to ignore the pulsing in his groin he refocused on her breast, his hands sliding up and over her dress to carefully push it down, exposing her fully erect nipples to the cool night air. He pulled his other hand up from her hips and cupped both her breasts, squeezing them softly as she mewled in delight.  
“Then I’ll fuck you as hard and as deeply as you’ll allow me to, but first…”  
He cringed slightly as he heard his own words, hoping they weren’t too much. Y/N had little time to dwell on them though as Senku slid his right hand back down her now exposed torso, his hand moving over the fabric bundled at her hip, fingers gliding over the flawless, chilled skin of her upper thigh. He kissed her neck attentively, his left hand smoothing over her breast gently while the right cautiously pulled at the hem of her dress, pulling it up to rest her hip, leaving her almost completely exposed. Y/N hummed in approval of the feeling of the cool air against her now rapidly heating body, her own hands pulling at Senku’s clothing until she was able to slide her hand beneath, her fingers wrapping tightly around his throbbing cock. Fell her bare skin exposed and having him in her hand caused a breathy sigh to escape her.  
“Mmm you’re hard as a rock. It’ll feel so good inside me.”  
Hearing her aroused dirty talk caused him to smirk, a confidence growing in him knowing that his own words hadn’t been misplaced. It seemed she rather enjoyed it. Before that confidence could waver Senku brazenly positioned his hand above her womanhood, Y/N gasping as he slid one long finger into her folds and traced from her clit to her entrance. Senku groaned again, moving himself slightly to stimulate his throbbing cock and biting down harshly on her shoulder. She was already so wet, her juices coating his finger and the outside of her lips. She gasped as he pressed against her clit firmly, her hand beginning to pump Senku slowly as he ran small circles over the delicate nerve ball. Y/N moaned loudly, Senku taking the noise as encouragement and rubbing faster, the woman readjusting her legs, spreading them wider to allow Senku better access to her core.  
“Senku please… ugh I...I need you.”  
His blood turned to lava in his veins at the desperation in her voice, his kisses against her neck turning feverish as he nipped and bit at it, his left hand abandoned her breast to instead insert 2 fingers inside of her, the spindly digits pushing her folds apart and slipping easily into her wet, wanting pussy while his right continued to rub her clit. Y/N called his name, straightening up against him, her hand working his cock as well as she could from the awkward position it was in, thumb swirling over the head as it pulsed needily in her grasp. Senku pumped his fingers quickly, rubbing her clit at the same pace, the womans juices dripping free from her and trailing down her inner thigh, moaning so loudly Senku was sure the others would hear, her cheeks dusted pink, head rolling back to rest against his shoulder. Her hand released his cock as she instead took a tight fistful of his clothing, attention split between the waves of pleasure rolling over her from her core and Senku’s hot peppered kisses on her neck. She could never recall anyone ever making her feel so good before, a tightness forming quickly in her abdomen, she rose her own hand up, closing her eyes and tightly taking a hold of her own breast, Senku watching with a lust filled cloudy gaze as she pinched her nipple harshly and pulled on it firmly. Senku took note, she liked it rough, he would remember that when he was fucking her. He would take a handful of her hair and pull at it tightly, relieving the pressure for just a few seconds before pulling it back again roughly, maybe spank her a few times while she begged him for more...  
“Senku…”  
He loved the way his name sounded when she moaned it so wantingly, he sucked down on her neck next to a spot he had bitten, darkening the skin and running his tongue along it. He gazed down to her hand on her own breast before settling his crimson stare onto his own hands, his fingers pumping in and out of her tight pussy, rubbing her already swollen clit as she mewled and moaned in pure ecstasy.  
“Does that feel good?”  
She nodded, Senku chuckling darkly as he ran his tongue up her neck, Y/N shuddering at the feeling of the wet muscle against her skin.  
“It sure looks good.”  
Y/N opened her eyes to meet his own, Senku smirking at her as he slid a third finger into her already stretched core and increased his pace. Y/N gasped at the sensation, the feeling in her abdomen so tight it felt like it was about to burst, her orgasm was fast approaching. She lulled her head forward, hazy eyes watching as Senku worked her with a skill even he hadn’t known he possessed. The sight of his ministrations was enough, the tightly wound coil in her stomach exploding in a burst of pure pleasure. She moaned out his name loudly, her body convulsing tightly as Senku felt her contract around his fingers. He stopped rubbing her clit, but kept his other hand in place, moving them much slower and much softer to allow her to ride out her orgasm until the very last moment. Y/N breathed heavily as she leaned back against him, her cheeks a heated scarlet, Senku’s now free hand running gently over her thigh, leaving a thing trail of her juices behind as she leaned back against him, the scientist supporting her weight while she regained her composure. Senku chuckled darkly when she once again opened her eyes, leaning in and kissing along her jaw tenderly while the woman hummed in delight.  
“So… should I consider my debt repaid?”  
Y/N smirked up at him wearily before she laughed softly.  
“We’re even...now...about that cock pressing into my back…”  
“Senku? Y/N? You guys out here?”  
Suddenly hyper aware that the laboratory didnt infact have a door Y/N quickly readjusted her dress, Senku wiping his hands on the side of his outfit as Chrome’s footsteps grew closer.

The brunette entered into the lab quietly, quirking his brow at the pair stood infront of the apparatus setup. Y/N tapping the beaker at the end which was filling up drip by drip with thick liquid.  
“And that’s it? I thought we would get more from all those flowers.”  
“What are you guys doing?”  
Both turned to face Chrome, Senku sticking his finger into his ear as he answered him. The brunette looked tired and was missing his shirt, a clear sign that something had awoken him.  
“I was showing Y/N how the refining process works.”  
Y/N raised her hand, covering a yawn and glancing out the laboratory window.  
“I didn’t even realise how late it had gotten. I think i’ll head to bed. Goodnight boys.”  
“G’night.”  
“Night.”  
The pair watched together as Y/N left, Chrome then turning his head back to Senku, eyebrow still raised, and a smirk pulling across his lips.  
“So, just… showing her the apparatus?  
Senku fought hard to keep his face straight and human toned.  
“That’s what I said.”  
Chrome’s grin grew wider.  
“Nothing else was going on in here?”  
Senku rolled his eyes, wary of the heat burning the tips of his ears.  
“Nothing else.”  
Chrome chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before he turned back around and began walking back towards his hut.  
“Ok then. Nothing else was going on in here. I wasn’t awoken by the sound of Y/N moaning in what sounded like one hell of an orgasm, and you don’t still have a massive erection.”

Now he was the blushing mess...


	3. Request Notice - CLOSED

While I slowly work away at completing my own request list, that's right, from me, to me, I'm happy to take requests as well. Requests drive me forwards, they give me motivation to continue my works, because honestly I am WAY too easily distracted when I'm writing for myself. 

So if you're looking to have something saucy written, please drop me a comment and I'll work away at it. ;)

Due to my limited knowledge of characters and such (because I cannot STAND writing people OOC) please feel free to choose any character (male or female) from any anime/game from the following list.

Naruto/Boruto  
Demon Slayer  
Pokemon  
Digimon  
My Hero Academia  
Persona 4/5  
Fairy Tail  
Dr. Stone  
Legend of Zelda  
Avatar  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
Devil May Cry  
Dragonball/Z/Super  
Gears of War  
Rise of A Shield Hero  
Sword Art Online  
Black Clover  
Death Note  
Final Fantasy  
Monster Musume  
One Piece

If you would like any specifics at all, don't forget to let me know ;)


	4. Gray Fullbuster x Reader (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts from Phantom:
> 
> My very first fulfilled request. This one goes out to @AstriaX , thanks so much for you're request, and I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. This lemon book is a learning curve for me, a new experience I just sort of threw myself into in hopes of expanding my creative horizons, my filthy, filthy horizons. So if you have any ideas or notes on this, I would love to hear them! I can't grow if no one waters me. <3
> 
> Phantom' Out!~

-Chapter Start-

The idea of Fairy Tail adding their own infirmary had been an inspired one. With their track record for success on the most dangerous missions and their trademark gutsy attitude, coming back from requests battered and bruised was always increasing in frequency.

What proved to be the most difficult part of the idea though, was staffing it. Many medics trialled the position, but most found handling the rambunctious members of the guild to be more than they were willing to handle on an everyday basis. Their saviour in the end came in the form of Y/N. She specialized in chemical magic, and as Makarov set her centre stage before the other guild members, her white Fairy Tail crest stamped in the centre of her chest, her bored heavy lidded eyes scanned over her new guild mates curiously. She found them locking with one other pair in interest and they shared a short moment of eye contact, his lips curving upwards into a smirk before she blinked and returned to browsing the crowd.

She came to know the dark haired stranger as Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's resident ice mage, and a patient who would frequent her infirmary often. It started out as something small, a passing comment she had made regarding his stripping habit and chiseled torso. It carried on from there, visits to her office when he wasn't injured, drinks shared at the bar as they engaged in short cordial conversations which developed into long deep talks often carrying on until Mira called last orders, offers to walk home together until they had to part ways, his jacket draped over the top of her white lab coat to chase off the chilled night air. They weren't labelled as anything, regardless of the comments and insinuations made by their guild mates, but he knew there was something between them, swimming just below the surface of their friendship, the same thing kept her in his thoughts when he left on his jobs, and kept him awake at night when he lay in bed, grunting in frustration at a problem he was sure she would tease him for if she were to know she caused for him.

Perhaps that something had been the reason he was so taken aback when he saw her that morning walking down the street with Blue Pegasus' Hibiki. His fire brown locks caught in the light breeze, his arm thrown over her shoulder, a delighted grin set across his punchable pretty boy face, Y/N laughing in response to whatever words were being exchanged between them. Gray's dark eyes sat wide, focusing sharply onto them before a grim glower took hold of his expression and he pivoted on his heel, trudging back towards his apartment, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He had succeeded in removing the pair from his sight, but not from his mind.

Y/N sighed in relief when she set herself into her usual stool at the bar that night. It had been a long day for her, and she was looking forward to spending some time with someone she had come to care as deeply for as she had Gray. She always looked forward to being in his company, be it for the evening or simply for a few minutes as they passed one another by on the street. He had already been seated in his usual stool, but as Y/N turned to give him a bright smile he was greeted by the tail end of his coat billowing behind him as he retreated from the bar, her eyes affixed to him tightly as he left the guild hall without a word to anyone. Finding his behaviour odd she questioned Mira, but other than noting he had been a little distracted he didn't seem to be too out of the ordinary to her. Although unconvinced by the womans answer Y/N allowed his behaviour to slip, everyone was entitled to their bad days after all.

One bad day turned into a bad week, and then into a bad fortnight. Everytime Y/N approached the ice mage, he excused himself from the conversation, from the bar, from the guild, it didn't seem to make too much of a difference where they encountered one another, or who else was present, it became blatantly obvious that he didn't want to be around her. She questioned his closest friends about his change in attitude, but they could only tell her that it was only with her, that in every other aspect of his life, Gray was still himself. She kept her head low as she walked through the guild, lost in her thoughts, arms full of fresh supplies for the infirmary, entirely unaware of the dark handsome eyes focused on her tightly.

"You should go tell her you're leaving on a request."

Erza spoke up from the stool beside Gray, the man scoffing in response.

"She doesn't care."

Erza downed the rest of his own drink quickly, placing the empty tankard back onto the bar top softly.

"We both know she does. You're the one distancing yourself from her, not the other way around. Whatever happened to make you want to abandon your friendship with Y/N, I urge you to reconsider before it's too late."

The image of her with Hibiki entered his mind, causing his brow to furrow and his lips to fall into a sneer.

"It's already too late."

Erza watched him for a few moments, her expression turning stern as to scold him before softening once more. He had to do this on his own, she only hoped he would.

"Is it?"

Her last words spoken she left the bar, leaving the ebony haired mage to his thoughts.

Gray stood in front of the infirmary door. A lump sat in his throat, a heavy pit setting in his stomach. He had to be quick, the others were waiting for him outside to leave on their job. He rolled his lips, swallowing thickly.

She was still his friend. She hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't deserve the way he was treating her. His knuckles raised up.

He enjoyed her company. He had missed her over these last couple of weeks. He readied himself to knock.

He cared about her, about her thoughts and feelings, he shouldn't be acting this way just because she had found someone she cared about the same way, he should support her, he was supposed to be her friend, he should be happy for her.

His breath hitched in his throat, his head falling forward to shadow his eyes, his hand falling limp at his side. He wasn't happy for her, not even a little. The thought of Hibiki holding her, kissing her...touching her, caused rage to bubble in his chest and bile to rise in his throat. He met the others outside, Lucy and Erza exchanging a sorrowful gaze as they observed his solemn and silent exit of the guild. They could only hope to talk a little sense into him during their job.

Y/N had been surprised to see Gray and Natsu both being hauled into the infirmary and her disappointment was evident on her face when the ice mage had been laid on the bed carefully. Gray always told her when they were leaving on a job, and she always retorted with a snide comment about her seeming him shortly, knowing that he always came back with at least a few cuts and grazes. Natsu watched her intently, his normally joyful face falling into a soft sadness. He may not quite have realised how things were between Y/N and Gray before they left, but Lucy had flat out told him about it while they were gone, and now that he saw her, the way she looked at him, he felt the dunce for not seeing it himself. Perhaps that was why his friend had been so absent-minded during the fight, leading to the injuries that saw him lying unconscious on the infirmary bed, the veins across his face darkened from the poison coursing through him. Natsu watched in silence as Y/N took a sample, utilising her magic to synthesize an antidote quickly before any real damage could be done, the ice mage now resting beneath a thin crisp sheet, his pained expression relaxing, an IV drip feeding into his hand.

"He'll be okay right?"

Y/N gave Natsu a sad smile and nodded her head before holding her hand out, which he slipped his heavily bleeding forearm into.

"He just needs some rest. You on the other hand, need stitches. What happened this time?"

Natsu laughed quietly and nervously before he began regaling Y/N with the story of how they had come to receive their injuries, the woman laughing softly at the end and shaking her head at their actions. Bravery and stupidity were two sides of the same coin, and both Natsu and Gray did so love to walk the edges of that coin. His yellow eyes watched intently as she wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm, tying it off neatly at his wrist.

"I want to see you everyday for the next week for a dressing change and so we can check for infection. In the meantime, an antibiotic twice a day and if it starts to pulse at all, come see me right away."

He nodded to her, his gaze drifting to Gray once more, Y/N placing her hand onto his shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"Hey, I'll take care of him."

Natsu stood up from the edge of the bed, grinning down at her brightly.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Y/N."

"Don't mention it."

He made his way towards the door of the infirmary, Y/N pulling Natsu's medical record into her hand, adding notes of his most recent injury to it. The fire dragon mage stopped at the door, his hand grasping the handle tightly.

"Y/N."

She raised her head up, blinking curiously as her eyes met Natsu's. He held a serious expression, one she was unsure she had even saw strewn across his face before now.

"Gray cares about you...you know that right?"

She stayed silent for a few moments. Although his recent behaviour didn't reflect such words, she knew them to be true.

"I do."

He grinned back at her once more before he made his way out of the infirmary, leaving YN alone with her patient, her eyes settling onto him sadly, a heavy breath falling through her lips.

"And I care about him too."

Gray groaned as he sat up slowly, the thin blanket falling free from his bare torso, his hand moving to cover his eyes from the bright lights above him. He found his movements restricted, his dark eyes moving to the IV fixed into the back of his hand.

"How're you feeling?"

His eyes grew wide, his head snapping to the side to Y/N. She was approaching him from the other side of the room where her desk was sat, a clipboard tight in her arms. Gray pulled his eyes away from her, instead focusing on the crumpled white sheet over him.

"Fine."

His response was short and dry, and even he flinched at the hint of anger lacing it. Y/N sighed, her shoulders sulking as she set the clipboard down beside him, seating herself on the edge of the bed, pulling a cotton swab free from the container beside the bed and small band aid.

"No light headedness? You don't feel dizzy or sick at all?"

She spoke softly, Gray's chest tightening at her obvious hurt.

"No."

"Then I suppose I'll take this out, and you can leave when you like."

Her fingers were warm as they wrapped around his hand tenderly, gently removing the needle and pressing the cotton ball to the small wound. He kept his eyes down, allowing them to fall onto the clipboard, his own medical record by the looks of it, doing all he could to ignore the way her small hand felt in his own, to stop himself from curling his fingers to hold hers softly. He read through the notes listed at the bottom of his record to distract himself, man he had broken a lot of bones over the years, contusions, abrasions, internal bleeding...this wasn't even his first time being poisoned. Y/N pressing the band aid down onto the small wound pulled him from his thoughts. She didn't say anything nor did she raise her head, but her hand stayed holding his own, a quiet sigh falling free which drew Gray's attention to her downtrodden expression.

"Is there anything else you need? Anything you want to talk about?"

Her voice was low, hollow but hopeful, but he didn't answer. How could he answer? What could he say to her?

"Maybe why you've been avoiding me? Why you didn't tell me you were leaving on a job?"

I'm sorry. This was his chance to make amends, to apologise for his recent behaviour, to salvage something from their relationship, even if it was just friendship.

"I care about you Gray, I don't like that I can feel you slipping away from me. Please tell me what I've done wrong so I can fix it."

When he gathered his courage and pulled his eyes to meet her own he immediately regretted his decision. They were veiled with tears, brimming with distress, her full lips pulled into a sorrowful frown. He immediately brought his hand up to rest on her cheek, his fingertips cold against her flushed cheeks as he used his thumb to swipe a lone tear away. His stomach clenched, his face twisting in pain. He was the one hurting her like this.

"Don't cry, please. You haven't done anything wrong I promise I just...I just..."

He trailed off, knowing how to finish his sentence, but unwilling to do so. Y/N blinked back her tears, cocking her head curiously, her fingers moving to grasp his hand tighter, her thumb running across his knuckles tentatively before she urged him to continue. He bit his lower lip, it was tell her now, or lose her from his life completely.

"I just... found it difficult when I saw you with another guy. I care about you Y/N, as much more than my friend. I have for some time now and I guess when I saw you with Hibiki that day it just...it hurt. I'm sorry ok? I didn't have the right to react the way I have. If it's ok with you, I'd like to go back to the way we were."

He gave her a weak smile, his heart thumping erratically in his chest at his confession as he held her gaze, her glossed orbs wide as she stared back at him. He flinched in surprise when she moved forwards quickly, capturing his lips with her own in a hard quick kiss, her face staying close to his own when she pulled back, a heavier flush set across her cheeks than before, her eyes returning to their heavy lidded state but shining with an acceptance and joy he had only ever hoped he would see in them, an impish smirk pulling across her lips as she took in his dazed expression.

"Hibiki is my brother Gray."

Gray's face fell blank.

"...you're...brother?"

Y/N chuckled, running her hand through his messy locks, her fingernails trailing lightly across his scalp.

"Well, half brother."

"So you're not..."

She shook her head once, her voice turning honeyed.

"I most certainly am not. The spots still open, Mr. Fullbuster."

A wide smirk spread across Gray's face, Y/N releasing a quiet surprised squeal as she found herself pushed onto the soft mattress, Gray hovering over her, his legs between hers as his arms supported his weight, his handsome face inches from hers.

"Not anymore it's not."

Without giving her a chance to respond he closed the distance between them, his lips cold against her own in a bruising kiss, Y/N humming in delight as she ran one hand along his muscled neck, her fingertips grazing the flesh softly as her other hand settled on his shoulder.

His tongue swiped across her lip, eager to explore her mouth, to claim it as his own as she granted him the permission he sought, moaning in pleasure as she tasted his saliva, his tongue eager to embrace her own, heat travelling across her cheeks and sinking down into her core as their kiss made his need apparent to her.

Gray felt himself stir as the sinful sound left her, even muffled by his lips it was more than enough to make him subconsciously grind his hips against her own, Y/N's arms snaking around his neck and pulling him flat against her after feeling his semi erect cock press against her.

She shivered when his frosty fingers inched beneath her shirt, the ice mage chuckling in delight as she shuddered, his lips leaving her own only to pepper her from her jawline to collar bone her in searing kisses. Y/N mewled in delight as he nipped sharply at her silken flesh, her back arching, causing her hips to grind against his own as he latched onto the reddened skin to darken it, his free hand sliding beneath her back to hold her in place before a feral growl rumbled from his chest.

"Careful with those hips babe."

He murmured his words quietly against her neck before his teeth nibbled it softly, Y/N humming and running her fingers through his rough shadowy locks, tugging on them softly as she did so.

"Oh? And what if I'm not?"

Gray stilled for a moment, before a mischievous grin fell across his lips, one which he sat back to allow her to behold, his hand moving from her back to run along her thigh, his fingers kneading into her wantingly.

"Then I hope you're ready to use them."

Y/N mirrored his devious grin, her hand sliding from his hair slowly down his neck and between his pecs, tracing the outline of the abs she had been fantasizing about running her tongue over for quite some time now.

"Oh I am."

Gray laughed loudly, massaging the thigh he held softly, his tongue stretching out to run over the shell of her ear, earning him another shiver of anticipation.

"You really want to do this here and now? In the guild? I never knew you were such a dirty girl, Y/N."

Turning her head she nipped his own ear softly.

"Better get used to it, Fullbuster."

"Gladly."

He made fast work of the buttons of her shirt, his large palms tracing beneath it, running along her feverish skin until he reached below her breast, his hands following the curvature of her body and pulling the thin fabric along with them to reveal her lace bra. He hummed in approval, just perfect. His smirk grew impossibly wide as he glanced at her flushed features, her heavy lidded eyes swimming in pure lustful want as he ghosted his thin digits into the cup, curling them around her supple breast and pulling it free of it's confies, the cool air of the infirmary causing her nipple to harden, pushed on by Gray as he rolled it between his fingers, his confidence in his actions growing as he heard her breath hitch slightly in her throat.

Her mouth opened as she panted slightly from his ministrations. His dusky eyes held her own and she raised her head slightly to keep them as he hunched over her, blowing onto her now painfully cold erect nub before he took it into his mouth, his tongue flattening out and running over the sensitive area carefully to warm it slightly before he caught it between his teeth, biting down softly, Y/N biting her lip to stop her aroused moan echoing through the room. Gray released her nipple with a loud pop and licked his lips slowly.

"On a note babe. I'm a breast man, and these are perfect."

Y/N suddenly found his gaze penetrating, pulling her eyes away from his own shyly which elicited a quiet laugh from Gray, his hand cupping her chin and turning her head to look up at him, a smile gracing his face as he placed a small kiss on her lips. Did she even know how cute she looked right now?

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

She glowered up at him, mumbling a quiet shut up as she angled herself up slightly to kiss him as he had her. Y/N trailed his abs with the tips of her fingernails before they felt across the dark hair of his snail trail which she eagerly followed until she reached the hem of his pants, dipping into the elastic without hesitation. Gray's smirk faltered and he groaned as she grasped his base tightly, his eyes closing over in bliss as she trailed her fingers up and down his shaft, her thumb rubbing softly over the head. He sat up on his knees, shamelessly pushing his hips towards her to allow her a better range of movement.

Y/N was the one smirking this time as she freed him from the constricting confines of his blue boxers, her core aching as her walls clenched around nothing at the sight of him, from the patch of neatly trimmed onyx hair at his base to the thick vein running along its length, pulsing in want when she squeezed him tightly. Grey watched her through barely open eyes as she ran a hand down her own body, sliding it beneath her skirt and pushing her panties to the side, her hips rolling on instinct when she slipped her fingers between her folds, rubbing them attentively to collect her own juices before pulling her hand free.

Finding his chest was stinging painfully from his baited breath he watched as she set her wet fingers onto his rock hard cock, slicking it with her own juices, the scent of her arousal now rising into his nostrils, his cock twitching in anticipation. She smelled sweet, just like he had imagined she would.

Y/N ran her hand along his length, quickenly in pace, being sure to pay special attention to the head and give little squeezes whenever he would begin to move his hips against her hand. Her smug lips grew as she watched his flustered features, his pale cheeks stained a pleasure stricken scarlet, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open as he mouthed obscenities over and over again. She moistened her lips, if he was so sensitive to just this then how would he react if she were to...

She cut her own thoughts short and instead stretched her neck at a somewhat painful angle to allow her to run her tongue over his head. Gray's eyes shot open and his hand fell atop her head, entangling with her silken locks tightly as she took him into her mouth.

"B-baby stop."

She ceased her movements, Gray biting his lips as he caught her gaze, her looking up at him through her eyelashes, his cock resting in his mouth, it was a better picture then he could ever have imagined, and it took everything in him to pull himself free from her warm mouth. She sat back and he relaxed back a little, Y/N cocking her head curiously.

"You don't like it?"

Her question sounded innocent, almost worried that she had done something to displease him, Gray shaking his head no and laughing throatily as he moved further down the bed, placing a sweet kiss on her guild mark.

"Are you insane? Those sweet lips of yours curled around my cock is something I want more than I know how to say, but..."

He kissed along her chest, covering every inch of her as he worked his way down towards her midriff and then to her navel, stopping when he felt the fabric of her skirt against his chin. His hands ran up the edges of her thighs tentatively.

"How many times have you had to take care of me in here?"

He raised his head to look into her eyes, Y/N feeling the heat in her womanhood growing as a devilish look settled across his attractive features.

"I think it's about time I took care of you instead, don't you?"

He hooked her underwear and gently pulled them free, discarding the material onto the floor beside the bed, his kisses moving up her thigh quickly, Y/N sighing in felicity when his head finally settled between her legs, his final kiss placed lovingly onto her lower lips.

Her fingers entangled with the crisp bed sheets below her, her head falling back as his tongue ran along her folds, her breathing strangled when the wet muscle swirled around her swollen clit. A loud moan gathered at the back of her throat and to stop herself from releasing it she threw her hand over her mouth quickly, muffling the sound as best she could.

Gray groaned as her silvery noise of delight filled his ears, his manhood pulsing almost painfully, desperate to pin her down and take her, to make her his own. His tongue slid down her folds, Y/N yelping in surprise when she felt him lapping against her inner walls, her hands abandoning her mouth to instead tangle with his dark locks, stressing them as she tugged softly, Gray's ministrations pulling another euphoric moan free from her lips.

He tasted her earnestly, everything she had to offer him, her juices were as sweet as she smelled, and he couldn't help but greedily lap them up now that he could have them, that he could have her. Y/N gasped when his tongue was replaced by two of his fingers, his lips moving up to suck at her clit reverently, small stars gathering at the edge of her vision as she felt the heat in her womanhood building, a knot forming, pulling tighter and tighter, her fingers raking through his hair, her breaths short and unrhythmic, broken by loud lustful moans as he worked her towards her peak.

"Gray I-I'm-"

He moved from sucking her clit for a brief moment, nipping it as gently as possible as not to hurt the sensitive bud.

"Cum for me baby."

His light nip and the heavy husky tone of his voice was enough to send her over the edge.

"G-gray!"

He ceased his ministrations on her clit but continued to pump his fingers at a rapid pace, allowing her to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible as Y/N quivered below him, her loud breaths filling the room, her head boozy as she felt him remove his fingers from her slowly, her pussy twitching in discontent as she was left feeling empty. She raised her heavy head up just in time to see Gray lick the last of her juice from his fingers with a tameless needy groan.

She rose up as quickly as her rubbery appendages would allow her, eager to feel his body pressed against her own, her arms latching around his neck tightly, his thigh between her legs as she knelt up, kissing him messily, her teeth gnashing against his own. Grays arms wrapped around her frame, one hand resting on her bare ass and the other on the back of her head, entangling with her locks. Her head was still swimming in the afterglow of her orgasm, his skillful tongue laced with the taste of her own arousal causing her to grind needily against his thigh, Gray able to feel the dampening patch through his thin pants. He spoke lowly between their sloppy kisses, his fingers kneading her ass almost painfully.

"I don't suppose you have a condom?"

He didn't want to kill the mood nor the moment, but he would never be so caught up to forget about something so important. Did he want kids? Yeah. Did he want them 9 months from now? Not so much. Y/N giggled softly, pulling back to capture his eyes, resting her forehead against his own, her tepid breath billowing against his flushed cheeks with each laboured breath she took.

"I have an IUD."

His smile returned, his hand untangling from her hair and joining its counterpart resting below her ass.

"Then you're good with me cumming inside you?"

Regardless of what he wanted, of how bad he wanted to fill her to the brim with everything he had, he would never overstep her boundaries. Y/N returned his soft smile, her chest fluttering in adoration, knowing that her comfort was so important to him. She placed a gentle kiss onto his lips and whispered her response.

"Fill me up Gray."

Gray's grin turned diabolical once more, Y/N squeaking as he stood, her arms tightening further around his neck, her back hitting the wall behind her roughly. Gray pressed his lips to her own passionately as he held her in place with one hand, lining himself with her entrance with the other. He lowered her onto him slowly, his breath catching as his cock stretched her walls out, Y/N throwing her head back against the wall and moaning softly as she felt him pushing himself inside her, her slick pussy clenching when she felt him twitch. Gray nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck as his breaths became short when he bottomed out inside her, resisting the urge to begin slamming into her until she adjusted to the intrusion, the overwhelming heat of her womanhood making the task close to impossible he littered her smooth skin with kisses to distract himself. Y/N's head fell forwards and she sighed breathlessly into his ear.

"Please fuck me."

He adhered to her request, pulling out of her before snapping his hips against her own forcefully, gathering a steady pace until her lewd moans and his low panting groans filled the room. They had long since abandoned the care that someone would hear them, lost in the ecstasy coursing through them, minds swimming with hazy thoughts, drunk on the intoxication of one another. Y/N pulled herself as close to him as she could, her fingernails digging painfully into his shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks that would surely bruise his otherwise flawless skin, relishing the feeling of her bare breasts pressed against his chest as he slammed himself into her, her own fluids leaking free, leaving her thighs coated in a sticky film. Sweat gathered on their brows, mixing with the heavy scent of sex alread hanging in the air of the infirmary, Y/N inhaling deeply through her nose, overly pleased by the sensual aroma. He was touching places she had never felt touched inside her before, not by herself and certainly not by any other man, her walls stretching and tightening around him rhythmically in time with his thrusts, desperate to milk him dry as he drove her towards her second organsm.

Gray couldn't fathom much in the moment bar the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders sharply, his teeth biting and pulling at the soft skin of her collarbone, her breasts pressed against him and the way she felt around, perfectly snug, sleek with desire, taking him all the way to the hilt with each pounding thrust, her loud delicious moans driving him on to push her over the edge, able to already feel his own orgasm building inside him, the numbing tingle allowing his muscles to tighten further, a guttural growl escaping him as he bit down forcefully on the mark her had left earlier, his thrusts increasing in both pace and animosity, his lover mewling loudly in his arms as he tilted her back.

"Augh! Gray! That...that feels so good...I love your cock."

"You're so tight and wet for me baby, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Me neither."

Gray grinned against her feverish flesh, licking his tongue along her collar bone, hoisting her further up the wall, holding her tightly in place with his arms while he slammed into her mercilessly, Y/N calling out vehemently as she pulled her fingers harshly across his back, his name falling from her lips as a mantra. Gray felt himself reach his limit as he released inside her, groaning her name in pure bliss. The feeling of him emptying himself inside her was enough to push Y/N over the edge, the unbearable knot in her stomach breaking, her walls clenching almost painfully around Gray, urging him to release all he had into her, the man's breath hitching in his throat at the pressure as she cried out.

Neither of them moved for a moment, catching their breath slowly, Y/N's fingers running gently through Grays now damp locks absentmindedly. His softening cock eventually became cause for him to remove himself from her, and with an adoring kiss from his still bruised lips Y/N felt him pull himself free slowly, cum dripping free onto her thigh as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he set her down carefully. He still held her up, his smile delicate as he moved one hand to rest against her still flushed cheek.

"You good?"

She nodded, and for a moment they stayed in silence, staring sweetly at one another, their passion ebbing to instead make way for something more gracious, a tender warmth washing over them like a summer wave over the sand, their fingers entwining together slowly, their smiles wide and sentimental.

"So...can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Y/N laughed softly, her hand falling from his hair and onto his neck.

"How about you come over, and I'll make you dinner, then you can stay over...and I'll give you dessert."

Her lips curved upwards and Gray mirrored the expression. How could he resist an offer like that?

~~~Extended Ending~~~

The others looked at Natsu strangely as they sat beside him at the table in the guild hall, one end of his bandage in one hand, and the other in his teeth as he struggled to wrap it himself. Wendy laughed and held her hand out, Natsu sighing defeat as he placed it into her grasp, allowing her to wrap it for him correctly. Erza picked up the fresh bandage box from the table, eyeing it curiously.

"Did you buy this?"

He nodded, watching Wendy closely in hopes of picking up how to wrap it himself in the future. Lucy cocked her head curiously.

"Why didn't you just get one from Y/N? She would have wrapped it for you too I'm sure."

Natsu kept his gaze on Wendy's hands as he spoke.

"I went there first but she and Gray were going at it so I didn't want to just barrell in and ask for a bandage."

Erza sighed, her lips falling into a frown as her shoulders slumped.

"Arguing huh? I had hoped when they eventually talked this out things would go better."

Natsu quirked his brow, pulling his arm back into his possession and thanking Wendy before turning to face Erza.

"No they were going at it as in fucking, against the wall, in the infirmary."

He continued to add information about what he had seen when he cracked open the door to the infirmary, assuming their stunned silence meant that the others still hadn't understood him. no one stopping him until Gajeels amused eyes fell onto Wendy, her crimson features reminding him that she was a bit young to be hearing this.

"We get it Natsu."

The fire mage grinned at them as the others remained speechless, with the exception of Gajeel who was struggling to hold in his laughter for the sake of Wendy. You could have heard a penny drop, or more specifically, Lucy's keys, the stellar mages weapons falling from the spot she had placed them onto when she set herself down at the table onto the floor. They were scooped up quickly by Gray who passed by in that moment and dropped them onto the table again.

"Not like you to be careless with those. I'm heading home for a shower, see you guys later."

He raised a brow as his friends stared at him doe eyed, Gajeel's laugh bellowing loudly as his restraint snapped, Wendy's face close to combustion and Natsu's smirk wide and knowing. He didn't question them before he left through the main door, eager to head home instead, he had other things on his mind.

Lucy gazed at her keys, her lips pursing tightly as Gajeel asked her unspoken question.

"Do you think he washed his hands?"


	5. Piccolo x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by TFL90! Thanks for your comment, I hope you enjoy! ;)

Piccolo closed his eyes and leaned further back against the tree behind him. There was a cool breeze blowing through the meticulously maintained grass of the Capsule Corp compound, and the lush canopy provided by the old oak sheltered him from the beating sun. He had been frequenting the property these last few weeks, utilising the upgrades to the new gravity room Bulma had come up with, a room which was currently occupied by Goku and Vegeta. A sigh fell through his lips followed by them turning upwards into a small smirk, it would probably be down for repair for the next few days following their training session. Creaking open one eye he glanced lazily through the foliage, judging by the sun it was still early afternoon, he had another few hours before Y/N returned from work, and spending them in his own little peaceful corner of Capsule Corp didn’t seem like such a bad way to pass that time.

A quiet clatter in the not-to-far-off distance drew his attention, the mumbling of Bulma and Chichi’s voices and the clicking of porcelain against metal. He was aware that the women were planning on having tea while their husbands trained together, however he had hoped that they would have opted for the patio over the garden. It seemed though that he had no such luck, his namekian hearing able to pick up on every plate they scraped across the painted metal table to the ripple of the breeze blowing through their clothing. He sighed, closing his eyes once more and folding his arms. He was out of sight, so they wouldn't bother him too much as long as they didn’t start screeching at one another as they often did, and tuning out their incessant chatter was something he was well versed in by this point.

“- I know what you mean, Goku spends all his time worried about his strength and beating Vegeta at every turn. What I wouldn't do to be wined and dined by him just once.”

One eye opened slightly in mild interest, it seemed the ladies were discussing their displeasure with their husbands. Even to someone as inexperienced in relationships as he was, he understood the foundations they had to be built on, he and Y/N may not have been the most conventional couple, but he was sure he was doing better than the narcissistic Vegeta or the thick skulled Goku. He was in love with her long before she became his. So beautiful, so charming and so almost unbearably sweet, she was everything he wasn't. She could fluster him with the smallest of gestures, make him shiver with the gentlest of touches, but he had resigned himself to admire her from afar. What did he have to offer someone like her? An accomplished journalist, Y/N was a friend of Bulma, it was how he had first been introduced to her, and from the moment he had shaken her hand in greeting he felt a murmur in his otherwise steady heartbeat. She had shown a great deal of interest in his appearance, asking him almost immediately if he would be interested in sharing some information on his species and culture with her, something he had originally agreed to rather gruffly. She disrupted him in an entirely unfathomable manner from their first meeting, and the more time they spent together the more thoughts of her seemed to invade his otherwise focused mind. He found himself wanting of her attention and her company, and by the time he had told her everything he knew of Namekian culture, he found himself craving her. He wanted her more than he was able to comprehend, but knew the hope that she would feel the same was nothing short of ridiculous. She could have anyone, she was the epitome of the perfect partner in his eyes, so surely others were pining for her in the same way, others who understood why they felt the way they did for her. Someone who had the means to provide her with everything she could ever want. Someone who she found to be attractive, who she would be enthused to have lay with her as he wanted to.

Shortly after they ended what was to be their last lunch meeting on that fateful day, Y/N had arrived at the entrance to the plain log cabin in the mountains that Piccolo had made his home. Her eyes had been somewhat glazed in a manner he didn't quite recognise, and her painted lips were slightly parted as she breathed irregularly. Then suddenly her hands were on his chest, their gazes locked tightly as they both stood in silence for a few moments, each searching for something unknown. Then together they seemed to find it, the Namekian lowering himself to her level but allowing her to close the gap between them, her tepid breath fanning across his lips for a few short seconds before he felt their velvetine texture for the first time. The situation only escalated from their, and when he had awoken the next morning and she was laid curled against him he had gazed at her in abject disbelief for what felt an eternity until she stirred, a mischievous smirk gracing her features before she ran her soft fingers over his still bare chest, digits curling around his thick neck before she shuffled to press a deep kiss to his lips, one which promised the night prior was not a one time occurance.

That was almost 2 years ago, and when he thought back to the events a smug smirk still tugged at his face. They lived together in Y/Ns apartment on the very edge of the city, and after spending some time living in a home with electric heating and an actual bed Piccolo had to admit, he had become rather domesticed without even realising it. He even had his own Netflix account and had grown fond of whatever string cheese was actually made of.

Bulma's heavy sigh pulled him from his thoughts, the woman taking a slow sip from her porcelain teacup and nodding in agreement with Chichi’s complaint.

"I couldnt imagine Vegeta doing anything like that for me. I'd love to dance in the moonlight with him just once. He promised me we could have a date night soon but that was like a month ago now."

Her voice was thick with disappointment, Chichi mirroring the frustration in her undertones as she continued on.

"It's as though just because they don't want to be romanced they think we don't either. I know I shouldn't be upset by it but it makes me feel like he doesn't appreciate me at all."

Bulma clicked her tongue loudly.

"You have every right to be upset! They're completely disregarding our feelings! Ive broken up with boyfriends in the past for treating me this way! It's not too much to ask for a little romance every once in a while! We're living breathing humans and we deserve to be loved!"

Although her tone and volume was a little harsh on Piccolo's sensitive ears, he found himself easily tuning the woman out after those words had reached him, but they didn't leave his thoughts, his lips pulling into a sour frown. Although the three never discussed it, not even close, Piccolo knew that both Vegeta and Goku cared for their wives, they weren't particularly good at displaying that affection but to say they were unloved by them seemed a little bit of an overreaction. He didn't do any of those things with Y/N, but she didn't feel like Chichi and Bulma did. His thoughts froze, eyes widening as a troubled prickle slid down his spine at an agonisingly slow pace. There was always the chance...that she simply hadn't voiced her concerns to him. The theory caused his stomach to pit and rumble lowly, a sudden tightness pulling at his muscles, lips rolling back as the idea simmered and the seed of concern rooted itself in the recesses of his mind.

He shot off into the sky without a word of goodbye to the others. He would await her outside her work and ask her directly if his lack of such gestures did bother her, there was little point in allowing unfounded worry to take over his normally rational mind, but the cognition that she could be unhappy with him in any way, that she may even consider him as much of a disappointing partner as Bulma and Chichi considered Vegeta and Goku to be pressed heavier on his shoulders than his weighted shoulder pads. There had been times in the past when he was unsure of just what he was supposed to do as her boyfriend, but she seemed willing to guide him through things for the most part, and rarely got upset when he didn’t ‘act like a boyfriend’ at certain opportunities, and in those moments when he would see her upset strewn across her features his chest would tighten uncomfortably. He didn’t like it when he let her down. She should know she could always depend on him to do everything he could to be everything she was always so confident he was. He wanted her to be happy more than anything.

He slowed for a moment before coming to a complete stop high above the city, his brow furrowed in agitation as he lifted his hand and pressed it against his chest. His heart was beating so quickly his ears were throbbing, causing his frown to sink deeper. There was no reason for him to be so worried about this, he was getting himself all worked up for nothing. Y/N always told him when something was bothering her, and he always did what he could to help and resolve those problems. They didn't keep things from one another, it was why their relationship was strong and stable. So he never 'wined and dined' her, so they never danced in the moonlight, he never brought her flowers or chocolates or any of those other cliché gifts, he never outright said it but she knew he loved her.

Just like the saiyans loved their partners.

The conclusion caused him to still completely, his hand falling away from his chest. If the saiyans affections weren’t obvious to their wives...then maybe his own really weren’t obvious to Y/N. What if she really did feel the same way? What if….what if she left him because of it. He quickly decided on a change in destination, he had to make this right.

Returning home Piccolo set his turban and cape aside, tapping his fingers impatiently on the coffee table while Y/Ns laptop whirred to life, taking a few moments to load to her desktop before he carefully used the touchpad to select the internet. He disliked this technology, finding it fragile and prone to tantrums, particularly when he was involved, and often avoided using it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Just before the window loaded he glimpsed her desktop wallpaper, an image of them both seated together atop one of the rocky mountains he used to mediate atop, Y/N grinning brightly at her tilted phone screen, her arm wrapped tightly around his forearm as he stared at it boredly. He had been teaching her how to meditate at home, but she was so easily distracted that he threw her over his shoulder and brought her all the way out to the middle of nowhere away from everything, only to find her playing games on her phone 10 minutes into their meditation. Of course he had seized the chiming device abruptly after the photo, Y/N whining loudly and doing what she could to retrieve it, telling him that she would do anything to get it back. He had blurted out that they should have sex right then and there, knowing she would back off and try meditating. She hadn’t, they did, and he gave the phone back to her straight after. He smirked indecently at the memory, moving his fingers to type carefully as not to damage her keyboard. Surely in all of its infinite wisdom, if he could find romance tips anywhere it would be on the internet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Piccolo? Why are all the lights out?”

The Namekian inhaled deeply as the sound on Y/N's voice floated through their home, his fingers moving to pull at the neck of his shirt which squeezed his thick neck uncomfortably. Tip #1, wear something special. He hated this stupid suit, but he knew she didn't. It had been purchased by Y/N for him to wear to her brothers wedding, and after days on end of pleading and bargaining with him, he had agreed to her request. The silver sharkskin fabric was in his own opinion rather gaudy, and the silk green tie draped around his neck and tied windsor style as she had taught him was a little stifling. It was a stark contrast from his usual gi, cape and turban, but he knew that she admired the way he looked in it. The entirety of the evening of the event it was worn to Y/N had remarked that he looked handsome despite his unamused glower and furrowed brow, and when they returned to their hotel room that evening she had tugged on his tie earnestly and whispered in his ear just what kind of thoughts seeing him dressed in it had given her. It was by far her favourite outfit on him, and as memories of that night and the hours after that conversation came flooding back into his mind Piccolo found wearing it to be that much more bearable, even if he had bulked up a little since then, the fabric of the waistcoat stretched tightly across his back and broad chest.

His attention fell onto the kitchen door as it creaked slightly on its hinges, opening slowly to reveal a rather confused looking Y/N. Her bright eyes settled on him, features illuminated only by the flickering candle light.

Tip #2, set the mood. He had lit a few of the candles set around the home which had up until this point only served as decor, placing them gently onto the already set dining room table, a small cluster placed on the kitchen counter to guide her to him. In the background, soft music drifted quietly through the air, a song he had only ever heard her select from her vinyl collection once before, but one that he remembered her swaying along to so clearly, dancing herself wistfully around the room. He couldn't recall exactly why he had done so, but he had been drawn to her in an entirely new way in the moment, and had for the first and only time in his life, he had danced, with her, along to that almost solemn song. The shit eating grin on her face when he first took her hand to join her was almost enough to change his mind instantly, but she had gripped it tightly and in a few short moments pulled herself flush against him, her head buried in his chest, her eyes closed over as she hummed along softly.

He felt himself flush slightly as she stared at him unblinking, moving further into the room before breaking their eye contact, gazing around at the familiar area steeped in candle light and...he watched as she tipped her head back slightly, nostrils flaring softly.

Tip #3, make her dinner. He had never really been one for cooking anything complex, that wasn’t to say he didn’t know his way around their own kitchen, it was to say that he found all the additional steps to roasting this damned chicken to be confusing and somewhat over the top. He had set the book atop the counter and ran his fingers along the lines carefully, reading each step and squinting in an effort to see past the various sauces and oil marks blemishing the pages. Y/N had once before mentioned a penchant for morrocan style roast chicken, he couldn’t recall the exact accompaniment she preferred but the book had suggested a few things, rosemary potatoes and sauteed vegetables he chose in the end. The frilled ‘kiss the cook’ apron had been draped over his purple gi as he read and re-read the printed words, he wanted to get this right. It was just following a recipe, how hard could it be? The answer was very, it could be very hard. An hour had passed since he had begun his efforts, his apron smothered in various stains, flour and herbs dusting his hands using the slick of butter as glue. His teeth had been bared by the time he threw the cursed bird into the already preheated oven, burning his hand on the wire rack as he did so and immediately running his throbbing fingers under the cold tap in hopes of preventing blisters. With a loud snarl he kicked the oven door closed, careful not to break it but forcefully enough that it clanged loudly, the noise ringing in his sensitive ears.

He glanced at his 2 bandaged fingers wrapped loosely around the bouquet in his grasp, his sweating palm gripping the poorly arranged stems almost too tightly.

Tip #4, the perfect bouquet. This was a part he was sure of, for flowers were something Y/N decorated their home with often, growing them with a great deal of love and care herself. Red tulips she would coo, they symbolise true love, and the pink peonies he had added, a symbol of beauty. Baby's breath, they represented sincerity, everlasting love, romance...according to the internet. He himself found the notions rather childish, they were flowers, they represented flowers. Flowers were plants, and if a plant couldn’t be used as food or medicine, he didn’t really see the point in cultivating it, but apparently, it was a core part of ‘wooing your significant other’. After a quick image search he had found plenty of pictures of beautifully put together displays. It was a simple matter of the perfect matrimony of colour, shape and density...it was a pity he didn’t seem to have skill marrying the three up at all himself.

He found himself swallowing thickly as he pulled his eyes back to her, his lips twitching in want to roll in on themselves as the sound of his own heartbeat thumped irregularly in his ear.s The flowers weren’t really all that well put together at all, he knew that, and with her interest in them surely she would cringe at his somewhat pathetic attempt. The pit which had been gurgling lowly in his stomach since that morning grew in both size and density, discomfort and unease causing him to shift slightly on spot. What about his cooking? He was a terrible chef, they both knew it, he just refused to admit it out loud, he should just have stopped and picked up take out from that traditional restaurant she liked. His dissatisfaction at his own actions seemed to double the weight pressing down on his shoulders, that same, prickling shiver dancing across his back like a cold fingertip causing him to turn rigid on spot. By the time he realised she was looking at him once more, his nerves were almost rattling his bones, a surely intense violet hue settling on his cheeks. He did what he could to take a deep breath, he had spent all afternoon preparing this for her, to show her he loved her, that he appreciated her and that her happiness meant far more to him than anything else. He puffed his chest and took a long, drawn out deep breath. his eye twitching in frustration when he heard the audacious rip of the seam of his waistcoat. He shouldn’t have done that. Wide eyes quickly became heavily lidded, his nervousness overcome in an instant by absolute dejection. This was a complete failure.

Y/N cocked her head at his sullen expression, taking a few small steps to close the gap between them and reaching up to settle her hand on his flaming cheek, and action which drew his rather dispirited gaze to her. She didn’t quite understand what was going on, but whatever it was seemed to be having an adverse effect on the namekian before her, something she simply wouldn’t allow. When she spoke up she kept her voice soft and loving, doing what she could to instill a sense of safety to open up to her as she needed him to. Piccolo was a guarded and proud man, if he didn’t feel safe, his temper would take over to guard his pride.

“Honey what’s wrong?”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding and setting his gaze anywhere but on her he swallowed down the thick, almost painful lump at the back of his throat. What a fool he had made out of himself, and now she was concerned about him rather than being upset with his failure. Even when he made the effort to try and romance her he couldn’t do it, it just...didn’t come naturally to him, and now she would see that. She would see that he couldn’t be the boyfriend she deserved.

“This isn’t right, is it?”

Y/N ran her thumb over his cheek softly, giving him the most tender smile she could muster. He sounded so sad, so unlike himself.

“What isn’t right?”

Piccolo sighed heavily, leaning away from her silken touch. He didn’t deserve such a loving caress. Y/N frowned at the way he pulled away, eyes drawn to his hand as he gestured around them from the dining table, to the oven and then to the messy bunch of flowers he was clutching loosely.

“All of this. It isn’t romantic is it? It’s pathetic. This bouquet is subpar at best, matched only by my poor attempt at making you dinner which is more than likely inedible and I’ve just ripped this ridiculous suit you like so much on me. The only thing I did correctly was play music.

Y/N cocked her head slightly further and closed her eyes, listening more intently to the quiet track playing in the background before her lips pulled into a confused frown.

“Why would you pick the song they played at my grandfather's funeral?”

Piccolo's eye twitched once more and he groaned into his hands, dropping the flowers onto the tiled floor at his feet like the trash he knew them to be. He hadn’t even gotten that right,. he knew there was a reason she had wanted him to stay so close to her while she danced to that damned song, the reason had just slipped his mind until that moment. His chest tightened painfully, the seed of doubt which had been planted in his mind that morning had grown out to constrict his heart tightly with its roots, the blossom of dejection and self loathing blooming in his chest. It was almost hard for him to breath for a few seconds and he pulled his hands free from his face to allow more unrestricted air to reach him, but that just brought her into his view, her sweet eyes staring up at him with confusion and worry, her hands clasped together in front of her tightly.

“I...I didn’t realise I… please I’m begging you to forget about this mess.”

Y/N blinked once, her frown sinking deeper before she shook her head, pulling the flowers by their feet into her small hands, fingers picking through the somewhat chaotic assortment carefully, her frown up turning into a soft smile, gaze still settled on the flowers in her hand which she held between them.

“No, I don’t think I can.”

She pulled one of the blooms free, a rather scraggly looking tulip, being careful not to further damage it as she softly slid it behind her ear before she tilted her head to allow her to lock Piccolos soft, melancholy stare. Gently she placed her free hand onto his chest, gazing up at him through her eyelashes with what she hoped was only slightly flushed cheeks her smile grew, her hand sliding upwards to rest on his muscled neck.

“I mean why would I want to forget the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me?”

Piccolos stare remained solemn, but a darker violet crept across his already flushed face as he moved his hand to cup her own cheeks tenderly, his calloused fingers rough against her smooth, warm flesh.

“But you deserve so much better, you deserve a perfect romance.”

Y/N turned her head, placing a chaste, loving kiss on his palm and nuzzling her face against it affectionately.

“This is perfect Piccolo. Because it’s from you. You went to so much effort for me, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that...but we could just be settled on the sofa eating take out and watching some terrible movie and it would still be a perfect romantic moment to me because it’s with you. You’re what makes something like this special, not the flowers, not the food and not the music. You.”

Piccolo inhaled deeply through his nose, the suddenly cool air filling his burning lungs and soothing them, the searing heat in his chest ebbing into a dull, warm throb, one he recognised immediately, one that he had had felt many times before when he had held the wonder of a woman in his arms close to him. It came with a peculiar kind of tepid delight that seemed to carry through his veins like bird song on a summer breeze, soft, sweet, inviting and bringing with it a sense of sincere serenity. He exhaled slowly, his tense frame relaxing all at once and his face melting into a compassionate smile to accompany his now adoring eyes, his thumb running across her slightly parted lips gingerly. Her words settled in his thoughts like a weighted blanket, coddling his negativity so attentively that it couldn’t help but ease, loosening it’s hold on his consciousness until it simply slipped free. All that foreboding doubt and worry, gone in an instant. His stormy sea of thoughts now placated, when he looked ahead in his mind she was the sun setting on his horizon, reflected on the calmed surface of both his conscious and subconscious thoughts. His smile stretched further, and his free hand moved to delicately wander through her hair, tucking it away from her face with the utmost care. She really was as special as he felt her to be the moment she first took his hand.

“I don’t deserve you Y/N.”

He dipped down to place an adoring kiss on her lips, just barely brushing them with his own, as though he felt himself unworthy to tarnish them with his own. Y/N’s arms wrapped around his neck, fingertips pressing in the taught muscle to keep him close to her as she stole her own kiss, one laced with devotion and want. They barely parted and she held on tight to ensure he stayed at her level, so that his forehead could rest on her own, so that he could see the soft flush running across her features as she spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, words just for him.

“You’re right, you deserve someone better.

Piccolo remained in place, both hands moving to cup her small face once more, framing it perfectly, a picture which he wanted to capture in his memories forever and as lowly as he could he whispered back, nose barely touching against her own.

“There is no one better.

Y/N felt herself melting into his arms, a euphoric love bursting free from her chest and engulfing each and every inch of her being. How he could think he wasn’t romantic was beyond her. The heat travelled out to her fingertips, willing them to hold him tighter, to pull her body flush against his own, to relish in the way she fit against him, the way his magnificent frame towered over her. It spread across her already flushed face, her lips tingling in anticipation as she pressed them tightly against his, almost sighing in bliss at the way he just knew, knew the way to move against her lips to steal her breath away and have her eyes fluttering closed to indulge solely in the taste of him. It settled in her core, growing in intensity in a way that made her squirm in discomfort almost immediately, her lower half suddenly feeling the pressing need to grind against him, her body abiding to that want and nudging his legs apart until his mid upper thigh was nestled tightly against her womanhood. Piccolo responded without words, a gruff grunt leaving his lips at the way she moved against him, his hands sliding from her soft face and down her mesmerizing curves to her read end, leaving a trail of goosebumps before he hooked his fingers around her rear, lifting her from the floor in one swift movement to allow her to rest herself entirely on the thigh she was grinding against. Her needy movements and moans, an invitation to hold her closer and indulge in a most pleasurable pastime, and invitation he accepted readily.

Eagerly Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, nipping his bottom lip but not giving him time to respond before she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tangling it with it’s playmate, begging it to give it the attention it so desperately desired. He obliged of course, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and moving to rest her carefully on the countertop, his hands now free to hastily grasp ahold of the bottom of her tshirt, before he tugged it upwards, leaning back just slightly to enjoy the way she pouted up at him due to their lips being separated. Those gorgeous eyes fixed into a spoiled glare, bruised lips glistening with a mix of his and her own saliva jutted out so cutely, her arms crossed bratishly beneath her breasts, pushing them upwards and almost free of their white lace confines. She looked so tantalizing, so wanting..

Piccolo growled beneath his breath, eyes darkening further with a lustful shadow as he gazed down at her. She made him feel things he had always thought to be nothing more than foolish notions and impractical distractions, his hand moving to palm his already aching erection once through his tight suit pants, failing to ease even a little of his discomfort. Physical want, it hadn’t been an issue before her, not even a fleeting thought but here he stood now, his large hands grabbing at her hips, her back bumping against the countertop before he swept her up and placed her atop it effortlessly, leaning into her, pressing his erection tightly against her, desperate to feel her grinding back against him. His strong fingers ran along her thighs eagerly until they reached the hem of her skirt, quickly slipping underneath to squeeze her warm skin once before he pushed the fabric upwards, bunching it at her waist, smirking at the way she squeaked when the cold surface made contact with her burning skin. He chuckled huskily, his lips hovering close to her ear before he softly pressed his sharpened nails into her hip, his fanged teeth nipping at her ear gently, hot breath running over the shell as whined quietly into the crook of his neck.

“Allow me to take you to bed...”

He felt the vibration of her chest as she hummed in response, her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips curving upwards to match his own, a warm, lingering kissed was pressed onto his neck, manicured nails trailing across the taught covered muscles of his shoulders causing him to shudder, a jolt that both both too hot and too cold crackling through him. Her palms flattened against his back as she muttered quietly against his green skin.

“Take me right here.”

He answered by raising her head with his finger on her chin, his lips slamming into her own in a feverish openmouthed kiss. Her hand quickly rose to tug at the tie around his neck, pinching the windsor knot and loosening it in one swift movement, before her fingers made quick work of the sharkskin waistcoat and buttons of his black shirt. He grunted at the feeling of her scorching hands running across his chest, relishing in the way she sighed in appreciation as they dipped and leaned into every crevice of his muscular torso. He made short work of her bra, caring little for the preservation of the patterned white lace as he tore it open and pulled her flush against him, the feel of her soft breasts against his bare chest urging him to grind against her harder and eliciting a wanting moan from Y/N. She took short, shallow breaths, her head boozy and falling back as he moved from her lips and along her jawline, peppering her neck with sloppy kisses until he nipped lightly at the faded love bite on her collarbone. His tongue swirled over it quickly, Y/N gripping his shoulders with only her fingertips and sighing in content as he sucked on it softly and darkened the spot once more. He kissed it possessively before he pulled back, his chest heaving as he shrugged his shirt loose, glad to be free of the constricting fabric, but giving it little thought at his hungry eyes over his girlfriend.

Y/N lifted her head, heavy lidded eyes locking with Piccolos as he gazed back at her, handsome eyes brimming with want and lips upturned into a small smirk. She leaned forwards as he set his long fingers around the back of her neck, sharpened nails raking over her gently, falling forward to lightly trace her collarbone before moving to run along the curvature of her breast, a surge of anticipation chilling through her, nipple erecting slowly as he lightly scratched the hardening tip. Leaning forward to meet her he rested his forehead against her own, closing his eyes for a brief moment, his smile stretching wider.

“You are so beautiful, everytime I see you like this I feel as I did that first night.”

The kiss he gave her was unlike the others before it, brimming with tender adoration, but still passionate and excited, his lips moving against her own in perfect sync, her already hazy thoughts being lost completely to her until he was all she could think about, all she saw. His hulky muscular form towering above, her hands grasping at him in needy desperation, trying to pull him closer to her in any way she could, her hips raising off of the counter with each grind, her want growing with each passing moment of their searing embrace. The heat in her core was growing unbearable, a whimper escaping her bruised lips as she felt her lower lips part slightly, her slick juices leaking free to mark her underwear. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed him now. She broke their kiss, staying only millimetres from him while she spoke breathlessly.

“Piccolo please, I want you inside of me.”

He was all too happy to comply, his cock now straining almost painfully against his tight pants. She gasped, eyes widening in surprise and expectation as his long fingers earnestly pushed her soaked panties aside, a husky groan rumbling free of the namekian as he felt an excess of her slick coating her fingers. Pulling them free he admired them for a short time, revelling in the way they glinted as they caught the low light, the sheen coating them refracting the flickering flames before he pulled them to his lips, being sure to keep his gaze locked with Y/Ns as his purple tongue wrapped around them, the familiar taste of her arousal filling him with lust to the brim. Y/N felt herself clench around nothing at the display, an impatient whimper leaving her in protest. Piccolo released his fingers from his mouth with quiet pop, licking his lips once for good measure before his voice rasped through them deeply.

“Lay back.”

She complied immediately, lowering herself onto the cold countertop, her back arching slightly at the sensation of the cool surface, only to arch further at the sudden feeling of him pushing her panties aside, the head of his cock nudging carefully past her pussies swollen lips. Exhilaration flooded through her with each inch he slid inside, her walls stretching to accommodate his size, Y/N doing all she could to relax herself for him while she moaned in delight, relishing in the feeling of being overwhelmingly filled when he bottom out inside her with a grunt. His large palms gripped her hips, thumb caressing the over the jutting bone fondly as he gave her time to adjust to his intrusion. For all he wanted her, wanted to take each and every inch of her vigorously and selfishly for himself, he was always gentle with her at first. So small compared to him and so very fragile, he could easily hurt her if he lost control of himself, a thought which prayed on his mind even at the height of their intimacy. He would never do anything to hurt her, now or ever. Her fingers slid to rest atop his own, Y/N inhaling sharply as he pulled out of her and slid back inside, setting a slow but steady pace as small groans fell through their lips, his head falling forwards as he leaned over her, littering her smooth skin with delicate kisses, sharpened teeth nipping lightly as he slid one hand beneath her raised back, lifting her high towards him as she rolled her hips in rhythm with his own, the flickering candle light illuminating her glistening lips for him to see each and every time she mouthed his name. He moved faster only when she requested it of him, leaning back but keeping his firm grasp on her, his heavily lidded eyes flicking between her pleasure etched face and her supple breasts which bounced in time with each thrust.

“P-piccolo…I...I’m...”

She clawed at the countertop beneath her, moaning loudly as the knot which had been building in her lower abdomen grew tighter, twisting and writhing in hot discomfort, she felt herself teetering on the edge of bliss, being nudged closer and closer with each thrust, her namekian lover hitting that special spot inside her that he knew all too well just the way she liked it. She felt his large, strong hands gripping her tighter and his thrusts becoming deeper and faster, his mouth hanging open slightly, his low grunts growing in both volume and vigor as he pushed her towards her orgasm, her poorly spoken message conveyed to him clearly through the way her body was tightening around him, the way she sucked in each breath as though it could be her last, the way she purred his name in a melodic want that rang in his sensitive ears as though it were an angels chorus. His name tumbled through her parted lips loudly as a wave of ecstasy crashed over her, Piccolo growling in response as he felt her inner walls clutching against him desperately, pressing him to thrust into her harder, his dark eyes fixated on the point where they connected, mesmerized by the vision of his manhood coated with the sheen of her juices as she rode out her high, her body milking him intensely, begging him to indulge in euphoria with her. With one final deep push he threw his head back before releasing himself deep inside, his energetic pace slowing as he emptied himself completely with a few steady, final thrusts. The sounds of their heavy breathing was the only audible sounds in their home, the music he had selected having long since come to a stop.

Y/N opened her eyes, sitting up slowly, her rubbery arms shaking unsteadily, already able to feel Piccolos release leaking free. She smirked at him as he rolled his head forward, her head still somewhat hazy, his eyes shining with a satisfied mischief as he returned her somewhat impish expression, his chest still heaving as he worked to regain his breath. He captured her lips with his own in a soft, sweet kiss, his arms wrapping her lovingly and holding her close to him, his sweat coated skin sticking her to him, her arms looping around his neck loosely to hold her close to him as he broke their kiss, pressing his lips once to her forehead as he straightened up once more, Y/N littering him his muscular neck with lazy, slow pecks while she murmured quiet words of praise. One hand rose to sift through her hair and he inhaled deeply her sweet, flowery scent filling him with a calmed sense of assurance. Barely opening his eyes he glanced over at the flatware he had so tentatively set out earlier that day, a reminder of his failed attempt to give her the romantic evening she deserved.

“I will learn more about how to be romantic for you Y/N, I swear it.”

Y/N giggled softly, nuzzling her head into his neck and sighing contentedly.

“You dont need to learn Piccolo, you are romantic… besides… as sweet as tonight was, I actually wouldn't mind things being a little...rougher, rather than more romantic.”

He chuckled darkly in her ear, his fingers curling into a soft fist as he pulled experimentally at her locks, revelling in the low pleased groan that rumbled in her chest. He would do anything for her, give her anything and everything he had to make her happy. She squealed loudly as he whiskered her off of the counter, the namekian laughing loudly as he carried her through the hallway, able to feel his own seed trickling free of her womanhood and onto his thigh as she held onto him tightly.

“Piccolo! ”

He grinned before nipping her neck sharply, earning another squeak from her. If she wanted him to be rough with her, he was more than willing to oblige.

“That won’t be the last time you scream that tonight.”


End file.
